Año nuevo junto a ti
by Randall M'Moller
Summary: La llegada del año nuevo se acerca y ambos saben lo que se aproxima. -Leve Starco- -OneShot-


Faltaban tan solo pocos minutos para que la aguja del reloj marcase las 12:00 y se diera inicio a un nuevo año. Star se hallaba en el tejado, observando las estrellas, observando la hermosa luna que se presenciaba en aquella noche.

"Un año más" dijo Star dando un suspiro melancólico.

Hace algunos meses atrás, Star había cumplido los 17 años de edad, una de las fechas que ella sabía que nunca olvidaría, fechas en donde, sin la presencia de Marco, su único y mejor amigo de la tierra, no serían especiales para ella, sin embargo, ella sabía lo que pasaría después, ella sabía que pasaría luego de cumplir los 18 años y no poder evitarlo era lo que más le dolía.

Star abrazó sus rodillas, sentía el picor de los ojos, sabía que las lágrimas venían, sus intentos por evitarlas resultaban inútiles, no podía llorar ahora, no ahora.

Una compuerta se abrió del tejado, Star hizo caso omiso, sabía quién era.

"Star?" Dijo Marco "¿Qué haces aquí arriba?, todo estan—"

Star siguió observando las estrellas, no volteó en lo absoluto.

"Star...Estas bien?"

Lentamente Marco se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"Estas llorando?" Dijo con notable preocupación es su voz.

"N-No" Dijo Star, desviando la mirada, tratando de secar las lágrimas.

Marco no le creyó en lo absoluto, sabía perfectamente cuando Star estaba mintiendo, como su mejor amigo, la conocía más que nadie.

"Sabes que no puedes engañarme a mí, Star" dijo con cierto enfado en su voz. "Dime que te –"

"Marco" interrumpió Star, su voz sonaba triste, apagada. "Q-Que pasaría si yo ya no estoy más aquí, en esta dimensión".

Marco se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

"A qué viene esa pregunta?" Preguntó Marco, arqueando las cejas.

"TÚ LO SABES!" Gritó, la voz se le quebrada "El año que viene es mi cumpleaños número 18... T-Tu sabes lo que pasará después de eso"

"Oh… es eso" Dijo Marco bajando la mirada.

Ahora sí, no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas rebosaban, empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Star…" Dijo mirándola con preocupación, verla llorar le causaba un fuerte punzón en el corazón.

"¡No quiero irme nunca, Marco!, no quiero alejarme de ti!" Dijo entre sollozos.

Marco sin decir nada, se apegó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, Star, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, las lágrimas aún presentes en las mejillas de Star humedecían la polera de Marco.

Marco acariciaba lentamente el hermoso cabello rubio de Star.

"Star, mírame"

Star se soltó del abrazo y alsó la cabeza, mostrando aquellos ojos azules cristalinos, la luz de la luna que reflejaba en esos ojos los hacían resplandecer.

Marco al darse cuenta de ese detalle, se ruborizó levemente.

"Star, por más lejos que estés, siempre buscaré la manera de verte, a si estés en otra dimensión, tal vez Pony Head me echaría una mano, pero si las cosas no salen bien, solo te pido una cosa, mantenme siempre en tu corazón, en cada momento."

Star se ruborizó.

"Te lo prometo, nunca me olvidaría de ti"

Marco asintió y la abrazó fuertemente, está no dudó en devolvérselo, sentir el calor y aroma de Marco en verdad le devolvía la felicidad.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, aquellos ojos café de Marco en verdad le fascinaba, pero Star tuvo una sensación, una sensación que la dejaba intranquila por momentos, tenía que decírselo, algo que había guardado desde ya mucho tiempo, tenía que hacerlo, esta vez estaba motivada a hacerlo.

"M-Marco, creo que – "

Un fuerte resplandor la interrumpió, ambos voltearon rápidamente, el año nuevo había llegado, luces de varios colores resplandecían en el oscuro cielo de la noche, más y más fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando el cielo escuchándose fuertes estruendos, pero que a la vez, daba un hermoso espectáculo.

"Es hermoso, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Marco.

"Si!" Dijo Star, estos tipos de espectáculos en la tierra la fascinaba, pues era normal, en el reino de Mewni, en la dimensión de donde ella venía, no había nada parecido a ello.

La vista era perfecta, se daba inicio a un nuevo año, ambos estaban absortos en un cálido abrazo, ¿podría ser esto más perfecto?

 **Fin**

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y la felicidad reine entre ustedes. ¡Adiós y Hasta Pronto!


End file.
